


Feel the Gyrations

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human Gamzee, M/M, troll tavros, warning for robo boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troll Tavros and human Gamzee encounter one of those ride on airplanes while out and about. So of course they climb in it despite being far too big for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Gyrations

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this picture by the talented Idefix!](http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/109196941948/it-breaks-down-shortly-after-sassy-wrote-a-rad)

"Holy shit, holy motherfuckin’ shit Tav look oh man oh fuck bro I ain’t seen onna these motherfuckers since before my balls done dropped!"

Tavros turned his head, hearing Gamzee’s excited exclamation from across the street. When did he get away from him? He swore they’d just been walking together talking about what was on at the movies that day, and a split second later the tan skinned, dreaded boy was across the street pointed ecstatically at a machine Tavros had never paid attention to in his entire life.

"Uhhh…" Tavros crossed the street quickly on his robot legs, coming to a stop as he observed the machine. "What is it?" he asked, curiously. Being a troll, and raised on the plains of Alternia before he applied to be transported to Earth in a recolonization treaty set up between Alternia and Earth, he’d never seen something like this before.

Gamzee was already climbing into the machine which was clearly far too small for him. How he managed to bend his long legs to enable himself to barely sit in it was a miracle in of itself. “Shit man I ain’t knowin’ the proper name of em but they’re fun!” Gamzee explained excitedly, before promptly bouncing in the seat, making the small plane creak like an old man. “You got a quarter?”

It took Tavros a second to catch up as to what Gamzee was talking about. Human terms for monetary values were very strange to him, having grown up using Beetles as currency on Alternia. This talk of nickles, dimes, quarters and pennies just went over his horned head sometimes. Finally catching on, he made a surprised ‘oh!’ sound before fumbling with his hood’s pocket.

He held aloft a shiny piece of metal which equalled twenty five cents in Human talk. “Da da da da!” Tavros grinned, before he crouched and pushed the coin into the slot where it was instructed to be put, but as he stood, and the small plane began to make a slow groaning noise as its inner mechanisms began to awaken after who knows how long of peacefully sleeping at this lazy beach side town, Gamzee grabbed at his wrist and yanked him forward.

Tavros spluttered as Gamzee, with far more strength than a skinny human should possess, dragged him into the plane with him. Not alongside, of course not there wouldn’t be enough room ever. So he wound up in the back, with Gamzee more or less sitting in his lap. The human’s legs hung out the front of the machine while Tavros’ own wound up positioned within the cockpit, giving Gamzee a fairly comfortable seat.

"Ahh okay uh, I don’t really get what this is all about now," Tavros laughed awkwardly, since really what was the point of it? Was it actually going to lift off? If it had been built on Alternia, it probably would have done. But instead it began to buck itself a little backwards, forwards, as a garbled tune which may have once been a song came from somewhere on the plane.

"It’s for FUN!" Gamzee explained with a laugh as he positioned Tavros’ large, firm hands around the small planes controller even if it would make no difference whatsoever as to whether they steered it or not.

"Oh! Uh, okay!" Tavros grinned, his large ears lifting a little as he grinned toothily. Fun was good, fun was pretty important, and a great way of strengthening bonds right? Gamzee always tended to find the fun things for them to do together, from going to water parks (where Tavros got stuck on a slide once due to his massive horns), concerts (where the troll almost knocked out a few people due to turning around too fast), and other places.

Even if Tavros was still relatively new to life on Earth, after meeting Gamzee he had certainly found himself shackled up in what could be later referred to as ‘fun’ situations. Though at the time they couldn’t be considered fun more like embarrassing. Really though, that’s what you get for befriending a human being who ran around wearing face paint like a clown just because he liked it. That’s not the type of human who would sit at home doing nothing all day.

Tavros snorted a little, his nose ring gently bobbing against his upper lip, before he tilted back in the confined chair and let out a laugh. It was fun, wasn’t it? This strange, fake mode of transportation via the air was fun. Gamzee made it fun, his loud, powerful laughter being insanely contagious no matter how embarrassing a possible situation may be.

That’s when he felt Gamzee’s skinny arms wrap themselves around his own arms which were, in a way already, wrapped around the human. He had to, in order to grip the controller. At the plane continued to groan and vibrate shoddily, Tavros began to suddenly realize just how much of a compromising position this was. Gamzee was in his lap. Gripping his arms. The plane’s mechanisms were moving them in such a way in which Tavros was very much unused to.

He felt warmth fill his face as this realization continued to mount within him. Gamzee Makara, your best human FRIEND, is in your lap, bouncing, having a grand old time, and your mind has chosen now as the moment to realize ‘hey this is a slightly sexual situation’. Slightly? Try very sexual. So that fully explained how, and why, his lower robot self began to respond in a way any young healthy, brown blooded troll his age would react to having somebody riding your lap.

Before Gamzee could even fully understand, or realize what was happening behind him, Tavros was leaping from the plane and went rolling out of it, leaving Gamzee to fall backwards onto the plane, his legs swinging upwards almost entirely. He could have almost kissed his own crotch, Tavros’ swift movements were that quick. Holy shit since when could a Troll that huge and heavy move so fast?

Judging by the clanging noises though, Tavros had not gotten far. Indeed, he had not. He had tripped and rolled and fell flat on his face on the pavement. Thank god for that because his robotic boner was very much still there and not willing itself to go away just yet. And though despite all of this, the little plane continued gyrating and playing its garbled, horrible music.

Only once the plane came to a groaning halt did Gamzee turn his head to stare at Tavros laying there, face down on the ground, and gave a honkish snort. “Did y’all get motherfuckin’ air sick on the ground, Tavbro?” he asked.

"Yes." Tavros muffled. "Yes that is most definitely the reason why I jumped ship and no other reason at all."

Lying about getting sick was better than explaining an unexpected boner any day.


End file.
